


Day One Hundred Eighty-Seven || Open ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [187]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He’s never liked weddings. But at least this one has something he can appreciate: that being an open bar.





	Day One Hundred Eighty-Seven || Open ___

He’s never liked weddings. But at least this one has something he can appreciate: that being an open bar.

Sipping his whiskey on the rocks, Sasuke tries to ignore the party behind him. A little difficult to do, however, as the groom’s best man. He never thought the idiot would manage it, but...here they are, celebrating his wedding to his childhood sweetheart.

The same woman that obsessed over Sasuke nearly their entire primary and secondary school careers.

But hey, apparently people change. And he couldn’t be happier for them. Maybe with the pair of them hitched, they’ll have less time to drive him nuts.

...they’re his friends. Really, they are. But sometimes they really test that definition is all.

“Excuse me…”

Glancing over as someone steps up to his right, Sasuke recognizes one of Sakura’s bridesmaids: Hinata Hyūga. Ino had the honor of being her, well...maid of honor. The two have been inseparable since first grade...even if they had their rough spots due to...eugh,  _ competition _ over who, apparently, was going to end up dating Sasuke.

Now Ino just needs to get married…

Hinata, however, was more their wallflower friend, from what he can recall. The quiet background girl to their bombastic natures and forward actions. And in all honesty, he’s surprised she’s here, all things considered. After all...she was head over heels for Naruto for a long time. It’d been hard enough for her, surely, when Naruto and Sakura started dating. He can only imagine what it’s gotta be like being a bridesmaid  _ in their wedding _ .

Sure, it might’ve been a while ago now...but first loves always stick with you, right?

Sasuke wouldn’t know. He hasn’t had one yet. And doesn’t really plan on it, in all honesty.

Still, he snaps from his spirit-tinged stupor as she asks the barkeep for...ginger ale? A dark brow perks, and his addled mind doesn’t censor asking, “You feelin’ sick?”

Startling a bit at his voice, she nearly sloshes her soda. “W...what?”

“Ginger ale. Isn’t it good for stomach aches?”

Pale eyes blink. “Um...yes, but...I just...I don’t drink.”

“Whaaat?”

There’s a soft snort at his rather...obvious slip in character. “It’s just n-not my thing.”

“But there’s an  _ open bar _ \- it’s free!”

“And so is the soda,” she replies simply.

Sasuke scoffs...but doesn’t have a retort.

“Is there a reason the b-best man is getting so...sloshed?”

“Psh, I’m not sloshed. Just...taking the edge off,” he mutters.

“...edge?”

“...I hate weddings.”

“Oh...then why did you…?”

“S’not like I could say no,” he sighs, realizing her question before she finishes. “He’s my best friend. I guess. I dunno. He can be a right prick sometimes, but…” Shoulders lift in a shrug.

Hinata gives a smile that’s both sympathetic...and perhaps a bit amused. “I mean...I wasn’t exactly Sakura’s b-best friend in high school. To be honest...I don’t know w-why she asked me.”

“Could be she just wanted to boost her maid numbers,” he offers, examining his held-aloft cup. It’s almost empty...he needs to fix that. “She’s a show-off that way. Probably wants t’be able to shove that in Ino’s face later, that she had more bridesmaids…”

The Hyūga’s expression falls just a hair...and thankfully Sasuke notices. Ooh...he said a bad, didn’t he?

“...or maybe she wants to reconnect,” he tries to amend, but it’s clearly too late. Apparently she hadn’t considered the possibility she’s just number fodder as opposed to a valued friend. Sasuke doesn’t know their relationship: he can’t exactly speak on the matter, just offer a theory. But...clearly there’s a hint of truth to it if she takes it to heart.

After a pause, she slides up onto the stool besides him, taking a sip of her soda. “...maybe. At least it’s been fun, I guess…”

“Fun? Really?”

“In a way.”

“How’s it fun to watch your childhood sweetheart marry someone else?”

...damn it, he  _ really _ needs to learn to shut up. Maybe he  _ has _ had too much to drink if he’s going to blurt things out like that...like some kind of asshole.

Hinata flinches. “...that was...a long time ago.”

“...uh huh. Your reaction’s real telling.” Someone shut this man up!

Pale eyes slide to their corners to give him a look. “...and you’re c-clearly still bitter about how Sakura treated you...at least I made an e-effort not to let my feelings ruin their day. I’m sure they’ve noticed the best man sulking and drowning his sorrows…”

“You kidding? Those two only notice me when they want something,” Sasuke scowls, kicking back the rest of his whiskey and flagging for another. “S’far as I know, my duties are over for the night...I’m done. We did the toasts and all that nonsense. All that’s left is cake and dancing...and I hate cake.  _ And _ dancing.”

“Do you  _ like _ anything?” Hinata asks with a sigh.

“...yeah. But nothing I like is here.”

“What a winning attitude,” she half teases, half drawls.

“My cynicism is all that keeps me going.”

Her eyes roll. “...I don’t know what’s going to pickle you first: your drinks, or your vinegar attitude.”

At that, he gives a snicker. “...that was a good one. You’ve got a sense of humor. I learned something new.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Though to be fair…I dunno anything about you besides that you were that weird, quiet kid in school.”

“Not much has changed, really,” she assures him. “Now I’m just the w-weird, quiet adult at work.”

“The one everyone’s afraid is gonna go ballistic?”

“More like the one that gets walked all over. But at least I can pay my rent,” she replies, shrugging.

“Well that’s no fun.”

“What about you? Still mister popular?”

His lips fall into a pout. “...nah. Well, maybe a bit. I’m just another lackey in my dad’s company while my brother gets groomed for a top dog role. I’m fine with being whatever, so long as I can afford what I need to. Just gets old, y’know? I love my brother, and I love my dad. But it leaves a guy wondering what it’s like to be the favorite.”

Hinata gives a sympathetic frown. “...sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“No, but...I brought it up.”

“Was only fair - I asked you first.”

The music then quiets, and the pair turn to see Naruto attempting to remove Sakura’s garter for a crowd of luck-seeking guys in attendance.

Sasuke’s face falls into one of disgust. “Eugh...creepy.”

“What?”

“...you take a garment from a newly-wedded woman’s thigh...and you toss it to a bunch of dudes who probably just wanna use it as an excuse to get laid. Just like ladies use the bouquet as one to hint at getting married.”

Hinata can’t help a snort. “...I’ll admit, it’s weirder than the bouquet. But hey, traditions are usually weird.”

“I’d never let my wife do that. Anything under her gown is husband-only, far as I’m concerned.”

A far less dignified snort works its way from Hinata’s nose, almost spilling her ginger ale.

“...what?”

“Noting, just...w-wasn’t expecting that,” she giggles.

There’s an uproar as the garter is thrown, and then comes the bouquet. “...gonna go try?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“I’m hardly even looking to date, let alone get married,” she replies with an exasperated smile. “...better to let someone else have that moment. It wouldn’t m-mean anything to me.”

“...fair enough.”

With that, the music kicks back up, and the pair lapse into a companionable silence. He’ll admit...seems Hinata’s grown a bit since they last spoke, what...back in high school? Seems her shyness is still  _ there _ , just...with a new tinge of sass. Or maybe just a bit more confidence...or it could be a lesser tolerance for bull.

Either way...he’s having fun talking to her. By far, in his opinion, the best part of the night he’s had yet.

“...do you want to dance?”

“Huh?”

“Dance. Do you want to?”

“I told you, I hate dancing.”

“And I hate seeing you mope. You’re here, you might as well do  _ something _ , right?”

“I  _ am _ doing something,” he sniffs. “I’m drinking.”

Giving him a look, Hinata abandons her half-empty glass and tugs on him. “...come on.”

“No.”

“Come o-on!”

“I said no!” he retorts, nevertheless stumbling off his stool at her insistence. “The hell’s your problem, lady?”

“I’m bored, and I want to dance. And I don’t know anyone else here well enough to dance with. And  _ you _ need to take a break. I don’t want you miserable in the morning.”

“Who says you’d even see me in the morning?” he retorts, following her into the crowds.

“I suppose that depends on how the night goes,” she teases back, smile ensuring him that’s one hundred percent a joke.

...but it still makes him pause.

Giving a little shimmy, she tries to egg him into dancing. “Can you still manage basic motor skills?”

“Course I can. Maybe I just don’t want to.”

“Either way, you’re doing it.” She gives him a pointed look. “Dance with me.”

Heaving a sigh, he blinks owlishly at her. “...fine. But you owe me a drink, since I never got my second whiskey before you  _ whisked _ me away.”

Snorting at the wordplay, she replies, “I’ll consider it... _ after _ you dance.”

Sighing, he does a little...something. “...how’s that?”

“Pathetic,” she laughs. “Come on! You have to try.”

“All right, all right…” Following her lead, he just sort of...grooves around. Sasuke’s never been much of a dancer, but...this isn’t too bad.

...and maybe he really wants her to get him that drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an UBER long day and I'm v tired and only just managed to get this done at two am, sO...I'm gonna be brief, lol
> 
> I dunno...what this is. I stared at the prompt before the phrase 'open bar' popped into my head, and we got...this. Out of a very tired author's brain. So I have nO idea if it's any good.
> 
> Hinata feels...a lil ooc? But she's feelin' the sass after her convo with Sasuke, and tbh the look she gives Hanabi in The Last when Hanabi's teasing her tells me that Hinata DOES have some inner sass (even if The Last isn't the greatest movie and I replace Naruto with Sasuke in it, in my head xD). So maybe it's not too bad. I dunno. I'm v tired, ahaha~
> 
> Annnyway, I need to go sleep, so that's it outta me for now! Thanks for reading~


End file.
